Convincing England
by humor-misstep
Summary: When France recives a call from Prussia he is given a mission. But England is always asking to many questions. Can France pursuade the Brit or will he face to many challenges convincing England. connected to my last story "Just Like the Others"


This is my apology one shot with England and France. For my being late to up date my last story "Just Like the Others".

Disclaimer: I own the story line(Yay) but I don't own He-Hetalia! (weeping)

-MK-

Canada: About time you wrote this

MK: Oh, can it. This isn't your fanfic. Go play with Prussia.

Canada: Do I have to?

Prussia: Yep! Lets go Mattie (drags Canada away)

Canada: Nooo!

MK: You can come out guys

(France and England come out of closet)

France: I thought they'd never leave.

England: did you really have to keep us in a closet?

MK: Yep, otherwise Mattie would have never left. He loves you guys too much. Now do you want this one shot or not.

France: Oh, yes!

England: I don't approve

France: Yes you do. Write it MK.

MK: I would if you'd be quiet!

France and England: Sorry.

MK: Good ,moving on.

-MK-

" _Hey France. Can you do me a favor?" the ex-nation asked with a smirk._

France was surprised by the call. He very rarely heard from Prussia unless they where at a world meeting and Germany was fighting with the albino. So he figured there must be something interesting going on and, being France, he had to be apart of it.

"What can I help you with mon friend?" Frances asked.

"Mathew wants you and England to come over." Gilbert answered.

There was a quiet moment then France answered "Okay. What is really going on, Gilbert?"

"Wh-why do you ask?" The poor crimson eyed nation stuttered out.

Francs raised his eye brow and knowing the movement couldn't be seen over the phone, chuckled " Because , my awesome obsessed friend , I am the country of love and as such I can detect all things love related. Now talk."

"Okay ,okay. Well Mattie and I went on a date last night and I kind of-We sort of…Do I really have to tell you the details?" The poor Prussian complained.

The Frenchman grinned " let me guess. You and my little Mathieu kissed, passionately. No?"

"…If I say yes will there be consequences?"

France had to think at that , but in the end he decided that Mathieu did have his genes so he was entitled to some love. " No, I suppose not." he answered.

He could hear Gilbert sigh at that " Yes , I did kiss Mattie. Happy now? Anyway, I have really liked him, you might say love him, for years. So I'd like to ask him to marry me…"

"Very well. And you want his parents to be there for approval?" Frances questioned.

"Yes" the albino said slowly " France why aren't you freaking out that I'm asking for you sons hand in marriage after one date?"

France started to snicker at that, then to chuckle, and finally he was laughing very, very loudly.

"What ? What is it France? France!" the ex-nation screamed over the phone.

The laughing slowed and he was finally able to speak " I just find it amusing that you'd think I'd care about you moving to fast. My dear Prussia, I've seem you two making lovey-dovey eyes at each other for over 10 years. It's about time you made a move, or else even Mathieu might have taken action."

"…So you know Mattie likes me?" Prussia hedged.

"Yes I do. And yes to the other question as well. I'll get England to come. See you soon ." Frances said.

"yeah, bye France. And… thanks for your help." Gilbert admitted unwillingly .

"My pleasure, and Prussia bring the makings for a few meals and a romantic setting." He suggested.

"Why?" the ex-nation questioned.

"Because when you propose things will get hot. There is no greater turn on then commitment, so you two might be spending a few days held up in that house after England and I leave." the Frenchman said knowingly.

"You have a dirty mind France… I love it. See ya" With that the excited soon-to-be engaged country hung up.

France replaced the phone and left the room chuckling. He wandered through the house ,heading towards Britain's office. At the door he still had a huge smile on his face as he threw open the doors and entered.

He was welcomed to the scene of the blonde brit hunched over his desk. His hair was messed up ,showing that he was dealing with a stressing problem. France could guess by the fact that ,one, he was so intent on his work that he didn't hear the Frenchman enter and ,two, how far he was bent over his desk ,that his poor lover would have a huge ache in his back by now.

So ,as any caring lover would France crept up behind the fellow nation and placed his hands on the others shoulders receiving a shriek from Britain.

The ex-empire jumped up and spun around to face his attacker. Upon seeing Frances he relaxed but was still visibly flustered.

"France! What are you doing? You scared the bloody life out of me you git!" Arthur rages at his life partner.

Stepping forward and wrapping his arms around England waist ,France said " I'm sorry mon shair ,you just looked so tense that I was trying to give you a massage."

"Oh," The emerald eyed man said lamely. " You surprised me."

The Frenchman drew the still startled nation over to a lounge and they sat down together. "Sorry about that but I do have a reason for disturbing your work my dear."

"Yeah? And what is it?" Britain asked skeptically.

" I just received a call from Mathieu asking us to visit. I seem that he had some problems and needs us there." Frances said. He didn't tell his lover the truth because he knew that if he did the Brit would go into 'mama bear' mode and rush over there to protect Canada from Gilbert's 'leering eyes'.

Contrary to belief Arthur was extremely protective of his children, not some stuffy, pride stunted old nation that the other countries tended to think. He had let Alfred go because he knew that the revolution was hurting America as much as it was hurting him. He accepted that Alfred was ready to run the U.S.A. on his own, so he let him go. The same way both of them had had to let Mathieu go. But the ever meek nation was still their baby and Britain would respond to the sudden news as such. So the little lie could be excused in France's mind.

" Oh! Is Mathew okay? I haven't heard of any issues over there lately." The eye brow abundant country said.

"Nooo… he said it was a personal problem." Francis hedged, trying to answer without lying.

"A personal problem? Of what nature? Are you sure he's okay, how did he sound over the phone?" The ex-empire fretted. "maybe I should call him back."

As Arthur reached into his pocket for his phone France began to panic. If he called Canada and found out that he'd never called France then the jig was up. So ,to avoid that problem the country of love took England by the waist ,picked him up and put him on his lap.

"wh-what do you think you're doing you-you bloody wanker?" the poor Englishman cried out in surprise at the sudden mad handling.

Distracting his lover ,of course. France new that England had one big weakness ,besides his children and he especially liked to exploit it. So while Arthur was wiggling around in Francis's lap at the indignity of being captured by his partner ,the country of love was busy sneaking his hand up his captives torso. He inched his hand up until his finger tip just brushed the Brits under jaw. And Arthur froze.

Known only to the two in the room, Arthur Kirkland had an extremely sensitive neck and because of that he loves to be pet and stroked there. And France was glad to indulge him. So he ran the finger tip of his index finger from the tip of England's jaw all the way down in a curve to his Adams apple. He felt the ex-empire shutter. Then he dragged his fingers from his prisoners Adams apple up to his ear. He couldn't help but smirk when he heard the green eyed man whimper.

The one-once-known-as-frog continued his ministration on his partners neck trying to hide his smirk from his victim. By the sound that the once-empire was making France knew that he wouldn't be thinking about calling Canada for quite some time.

As England began to squirm in Frances lap the nation of love felt himself harden and his smile grew wider. Oh yes, England wouldn't be thinking about their little Mathieu for quite some time.

-some. .um. Considerable time later -MK-

Britain allowed himself to snuggle into the warmth and scent that he had come to associate with his lover. The man that he had once called frog but now call love (with a few frogs and gits thrown in). His France.

Not that he'd ever tell him that, but it's what he commonly thought.

Thinking that the man holding him was fast asleep England looked up into Francis's face. He loved the mans strong face and his mass of flowing hair. It hadn't changes in over a 100 years and that was just the way that England wanted it.

"Do you like what you see?" A voice asked with a chuckle.

Arthur's eyes shot up to be met with two pools of the most calm and enticing blue he'd ever seen. He became tongue tied for a moment until his British pride came to stiffen his spine and he reacted as he normally would. He became flustered.

"What? Of course not you stupid git! I was just- I was just contemplating how to get you to remove your arm from my waist." England explained.

The Frenchman raised his eye brow. " Oh, well if it is bothering you then I'll remove it." he said and tried to draw his hand away, acting much more reasonably then he normally would. But upon seeing the twinge of sadness flash through the Brits eyes when he tried to take away his arm ,the nation of love replace his arm and put his chin on top of Britain's head. He sighed saying " Arthur, you really need to start being more honest with your emotions. You can't let your pride get in the way of expression your wants and needs."

England looked down at the chest of his lover and felt a well of sadness grow inside him. "I know, I know. I'm so sorry Francis. I- I've just been living with only my support for so long that I just ,don't know how to lean on you fully yet."

"My dear, we've been a couple for more years then most humans can even hope to be and they still learn to lean on each other" France calmly explained.

"Yes ,but they haven't been alone for three times that relationships existence" the Englishman said.

"We'll deal with it one situation at a time mon shair." France pulled England even closer to that their bodies where flush against each other. " And now onto a lighter subject. Should we leave for Mathieu's home tonight or tomorrow?"

The ex-empire gasped "I can't believe I forgot about Mathew!"

Francis shushed the fretting country " My love, calm down. It did not sound urgent on the phone but if it makes you feel better we will leave tonight. Now let's get up so we can pack. I'll buy the tickets, so calm down. It will be alright."

England took a deep breath and relaxed visibly " Okay, I'll do that". With that he jumped out of bed and started rushing about throwing things into bags.

The Frenchman still in the bed smirked before getting out of bed to go call Prussia to tell him mission accomplished. He'd convinced England.

-MK-

MK: Oh, England. You little tsundre. (winks)

France: hey! He's my tsundre!

MK: yes ,yes. Your tsundre.

England: I am no such thing!

France: Of course you are, my little tsundre.

England: No I'm not!

France and MK: yes, you are (smirk)

England: That's it! I've had enough! (storms out)

France: Wait! Arthur! We didn't mean it as an insult! (runs out after England)

MK: Ah~! Tsundre involved love. So cute. Any way see ya guys later! Bye!

-MK-

Please review. If you review I will set of the traps that will ensure that France catches England. And we all want that (eye brown wiggle).

P.S.- thanks to the review from Xou telling me how crapy my break line looked on a ipod, so I changed them. Thanks Xou!

C ya!=-=


End file.
